


He tastes like death

by GarbageGod



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbageGod/pseuds/GarbageGod
Summary: I was a fool.Aka Jerome is free and Harley rethinks her choices.
Relationships: Harleen Quinzel/Jerome Valeska
Kudos: 3





	He tastes like death

My skull feels like it is splitting is half. I am vaguely aware of a stream of blood trickling down the right side of my face. I probably have a concussion. I can’t hear anything besides his shrieking laughter. It pounds against my eardrums relentlessly and I silently beg for just a moment of precious silence. The metallic taste of blood sears my tongue, residue of his mouth assaulting mine. It felt less like a kiss and more like an attack, an attempt at violent domination. I remember the first time I saw him, leaning forward to pose his nose through the bars of his cell window. He looked strangely innocent, with a soft boyish face and a mischievous twinkle in his eye. I wasn’t scared enough then.

I am now.


End file.
